


Beds & Bedmates

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, 5+1 Things, Bedsharing, Don't copy to another site, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, q can sleep anywhere, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Q isn't fussy about where he sleeps.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fills 2020 007 fest trope table prompts ‘only one bed’ (ch1-5) and ‘reverse trope’ (ch6), a 2018 anon prompt ‘eve and q go lingerie shopping’ (ch1), a 2020 anon prompt ‘Q and anyone else (Bond/M/Moneypenny/Tanner or all of the above) quoting poetry at each other. Extra kudos for "look on my works, ye mighty, and despair"’ (ch2), the classic table prompt ‘team up with another secret service’ (ch3)

It hadn’t been a bad breakup, per se, but breakups were never very pleasant. Eve needed a friend, and so Q found himself sneaking a bottle of rum into the changing room of Eve’s favorite lingerie shop, the two of them getting pleasantly drunk as she tried things on.

Q couldn't quite remember agreeing to visit a second shop, but they clearly had. He was wearing the evidence when he woke, blindingly hungover, in Eve's bed. She was wearing a lovely plum negligee and matching panties.

He had on a pair of black lace knickers, a garter belt, and stockings.


	2. Chapter 2

Q was helping Tanner move. He was stronger than he looked, thank you very much. Not that it mattered, when the movers failed to arrive with the boxes to be unpacked.

Tanner's new bed was delivered, and so they assembled it.

While quoting poetry at each other.

Q cautioned Tanner “Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast,” about ignoring the assembly instructions.

When the bed was made, Tanner proclaimed, "Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair."

“All's well that ends well," Q responded, grinning.

They shared takeaway, whisky, and the bed, ready for the movers in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd never met Felix Leiter before the man greeted him at the regional airport of this Canadian backwater town with a kiss. Because, naturally, the cover for the joint operation tracking a hacker wanted by both their organizations was that they were married.

Which meant a shared hotel room, with an insufficient heater —and just one bed.

Q didn't bother to complain. He smiled at Felix and said, 'of course, dear,' and got right to work. He was a professional, and wouldn't grumble.

But he was damned well going to use Felix as to warm his icy feet at night.


	4. Chapter 4

Q had been four hours into fighting off an attack on the MI6 firewalls when 009’s mission had gone tits-up. R had worked without a break for 22 hours to guide the agent and his asset to safety. Q sent her to sleep on the couch in his office just before midnight. It was now approaching 4 AM, the firewall was intact, and a hackerspace cafe in Delhi was being raided.

His shift started in three hours.

Sighing, Q made his way into his office, slid in behind R who shifted to accommodate him, and pulled a blanket over them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharing a bed wasn't usually a thing that Q fussed over.

Usually it was by choice.

His left hand cuffed to the headboard, his right hand broken, Q struggled to keep pressure on the gunshot wound in Mallory's thigh.

Their car had been driven off the road, their driver killed during their abduction. Q didn’t know where they were, barely able to see as far as the walls of the room without his glasses.

He could see the spreading stain of Mallory's blood on the mildewed mattress well enough.

His tracker was active. He hoped help would arrive in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Q had never bought a bed. He'd not had a lot growing up in care, but there was always a bed. Hard or soft, poking springs or sagging in the middle, it was a mattress, and for a time, it was his.

His current bed was a standard single he'd inherited from a friend he'd shared a flat with in uni.

Q looked around the mattress showroom, overwhelmed by the selection of pillowtops and memory foam and inflatable adjustments to firmness

"Q. Come try this one."

Q looked over at James, reclined on a queen-sized mattress, hand outstretched, and smiled


End file.
